The present invention relates to grafts implantable to bypass an obstruction or other undesirable condition within a vessel or other tubular organ, and more particularly to systems for deploying such grafts and fixation elements for securing them.
Bypass grafts are particularly useful in treating vascular diseases, but have other applications including treatment of urinary incontinence, infertility, and gastrointestinal defects such as occlusions and ulcers. Stenosed vessels cause ischemia which potentially leads to tissue infarction. Conventional techniques to treat partially occluded vessels include balloon angioplasty, stent deployment, and surgery to attach a graft to bypass the stenosed lesion. Surgical implantation of a bypass graft typically requires performing a thoracotomy, placing the patient on a cardiopulmonary bypass system, and using cardioplegia to induce cardiac arrest. This permits a suturing of the graft between cardiac vessels without the risk of excess blood loss or the need to accommodate motion of the heart. Less invasive attempts at positioning bypass grafts involve a thoracostomy to produce a conduit to the stenosed lesion. This approach uses endoscopic visualization to position the graft. The delivery for such graft requires modified surgical instruments (e.g., clamps, scissors, scalpels, etc.) and further involves ports inserted through small (approximately one inch) incisions to provide access into the thoracic cavity.
There remains a need for a minimally invasive technique for deploying and securing a bypass graft, and for a fixation means for more reliably securing a graft without the need to suture the graft.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system for translumenal deployment of a bypass graft.
Another object is to provide a more effective fixation means for securing a deployed bypass graft.
A further object is to provide a system for bypass graft deployment, in which features incorporated within the graft reduce the time and difficulty of deployment.
Yet another object is to provide an improved process for deploying and securing grafts along body lumens to bypass obstructions and other undesirable features within the lumens.